characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Our All Stars
Our All Stars was a live action television puppet program for preschoolers that was produced by Sesame Workshop and aired from 1996 and Present here were also localized versions for Yorkshire Television in the UK. Plot The principle Muppet character was Chelli, a puppet dog who is joined by Sarah-Jane Honeywell. The first season also featured frequent interaction with a large cast of human regulars, including an assortment of child friends (notably Kim), and colorful locals, including the shy Martha, Bernard the Crossing Guard (who would ask the kids at home if they had their telescope or hat), exercise instructor Trudy, Josie the mail lady, kindly old veterinarian Doc Furrball, and egotistical inventor Waldo. Segments The scenes with Chelli and friends served as frames for a variety of individual animated segments, which were also rotated between seasons. As opposed to the shorter clips on Sesame Street, the animated segments ran approximately 3 to 8 minutes each, and were produced by various studios in New York, Australia, and Europe, often with consultation from CTW and Yorkshire Television. (Big Bag aired back to back with Small World, another preschool series which showcased different international friends). The shorts included: #''Brum -'' Brum is shown in a museum. The door flies open and the owner walks in to turn on the lights. As he turns his back, Brum quickly sneaks out to the Big Town, where he finds many adventures. Brum is shown going through a field, around a statue, and up some stairs. #''Postman Pat - ''Each episode followed the adventures of Pat Clifton, a friendly country postman, and his "black and white cat" Jess, as he delivers the post through the valley of Greendale. Although he initially concentrates on delivering his letters, he nearly always becomes distracted by a concern of one of the villagers and is usually relied upon to resolve their problems. Notable villagers include the postmistress: Mrs. Goggins, Alf Thompson: a farmer, and the local handyman and inventor, Ted Glen. #''Babar - ''Based on the books by Jean de Brunhoff and Laurent de Brunhoff, the plot focuses on the story of Babar as it is told by him to his children. Babar is a young elephant who undergoes many challenges and adventures. However, Babar always finds the strength to rise above difficulty and search out every cloud's silver lining. Babar is crowned king of the elephants, plans and builds Celesteville, and becomes a father himself. #''Pocket Dragon Adventures - ''based on the Pocket Dragon character created by artist Real Musgrave, best known from Pocket Dragons figurines also based on his work. The cartoon was about the Pocket Dragons (a group of very small dragons) who live with a kindly old wizard, and their many adventures. #''Edward and Friends - ''The series was 5-minute stop-motion shorts based on the LEGO's "Fabuland" line of toys that lasted 10 years from 1979 to 1989. Edward was the main character in the show and the episodes were centered around him and his two friends Bonnie and Max. The series was set in the fictional town of Fabuland. #''Oakie Doke - ''a character who lived in an oak tree. He wore an acorn on his head and an Oak leaf, which covered his upper body. His skin was a light green and he had distinctive rosy cheeks. He was a friendly character and a well-respected member of the forest. #''Button Moon - ''Once on Button Moon, which hangs in "blanket sky", they have an adventure, and look through Mr. Spoon's telescope at someone else such as the Hare and the Tortoise, before heading back to their home on 'Junk Planet'. Episodes also include Mr. Spoon's wife, "Mrs. Spoon", their daughter, "Tina Tea-Spoon" and her friend "Eggbert". #''Bert and Ernie'' ''-'' '''the ' two muppets on the popular U.S. children's television show ''Sesame Street. The two appear together in numerous skits, forming a comic duo that is one of the centerpieces of the program. Originated by Frank Oz and Jim Henson, the characters are currently performed by Muppeteers Eric Jacobson and Steve Whitmire. #''Clangers - ''the short stories about a family of mouse-like creatures who live on, and in, a small blue planet (quite similar to, but not intended to be, the Moon). They speak in whistles, and eat green soup supplied by the Soup Dragon. #''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - ''It is based on The Railway Series of books by the Reverend W. V. Awdry and his son Christopher Awdry. These books deal with the adventures of a group of anthropomorphised trains and road vehicles who live on the fictional Island of Sodor. Cast *Sarah-Jane Honeywell *Joey Mazzarino - Chelli Voice Cast *Bernard Cribbins *Royce Mills *Bill Pertwee *Sheila Steafel *Gordon Pinsent *Dawn Greenhalgh *Stuart Stone *Ken Barrie *Carole Boyd *Ian James Corlett *Samuel Vincent *Jason Gray-Stanford *Kathleen Barr *Terry Klassen *Tabitha St. Germain *David Holt *Kate Harbour *Robin Parkinson *Frank Oz *Jim Henson *Oliver Postgate *Ringo Starr *Michael Angelis *Toyah Willcox